


Hello Stranger Danger

by hearthern



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearthern/pseuds/hearthern
Summary: Hello stranger dangersI think my uncle Qrow is definitely pissedStart running right on now pleaseWould you?So we all may live in bliss.





	Hello Stranger Danger

Hello stranger danger

Met me at the wrong hour of night

Drop that cigar, baby

My shoulders are back and my head's held high

 

Hello stranger danger

You're not a sister, not my friend

Change it, that I will, snowflake

Your precious riches matter not again

 

Hello stranger danger

Sorry we crashed--now let's say goodbye

You seem quite the odd one sweetheart

Pink bow lovely and all metallic might

 

Hello stranger danger

Quaint and cute you are, dear boy

It's nice to see you once again

Even if you'd left us all before

 

Hello stranger danger

It's been a while since we met you last

Let's sip together a cherry cola

Enjoy peace of books through celebratorial past

 

Hello stranger dangers

The unlucky crow definitely pissed

Start running right on now please, would you?

You guys are such a blast.


End file.
